


Finally

by Char543



Category: HeresPitr, twitch rpf
Genre: M/M, RIP, pitr and mario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Char543/pseuds/Char543
Summary: meeep





	Finally

How many dedications and stories would it take?

How many had been said, there were too many to count.

Pitr's hands sweated, his joy-cons moist with it.

It was hell. It was interminable. He had to do it. 14 people were watching.

14.

Springs and spikes, spikes and springs.

"fuck" he shouts to the heavens, possibly rousing his roommates.

He began to long for the troll level of the week prior.

There was nothing that could be done.

"This is it," he said as he approached the pipe.

"If I make it this run, Randy is a mod. Forever. No take backs."

Dodging springs and spikes and watching out for them sweet "Z's," he navigated the level with pure skill. (if you'd call it that)

Sweat poured from his brow. He couldn't fail, but he didn't want to win. Winning meant modding Randy. He didn't want that. No siree.

But he couldn't quit. Not again. This was it.

\----

And it was.

Randy was to be a mod, for better or worse, and the level was beaten.

Life could go on.

And people could live happily maybe under the rule of Mod Randy! 

All hail Mod Randy


End file.
